1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to flash storage devices, and more particularly to systems and methods of storing data in a flash storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash storage devices are increasing used for storing data in electronic applications. In many such applications, the flash storage device stores data in a storage block of a flash storage by partitioning data among sectors having the same fixed size and writing the sectors to the storage block. To maximize data storage capacity of the flash storage device, the flash storage is selected so that the block size of the flash storage is an integer multiple of the fixed sector size of the flash storage device.
In some applications, data for a particular software program is organized in a data size that is less than the fixed sector size of the flash storage device. In these applications, one or more bits of each sector are not used to store useful data. For example, higher order bits of each sector may be set to a value of zero. Consequently, the data storage capacity of the flash storage device is reduced for the particular application.
In light of the above, a need exists for a flash storage device that efficiently stores data of different data sizes.